


Monster Moira

by Drarnegas



Category: overwatch
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Futanari, Gore, Mindbreaking, Rape, Snuff, huge cocks, monster transormation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: This are some story base of an rp I did with a friend. The snuff and gore comes in later chapter and if you don´t like it feel free to ignore this story then as is not for everyone.  Moira use genetic DNA to change her body to whatever she wants it to be





	1. Chapter 1

Moira smile as she look over the Russian woman that was strap to her table, she was going to experiment on the woman and develop a new kind of gen that she could use in battle. But to do that she needed the raw data of Zarya´s muscle mass.

Zarya struggled against the restraints, try as she might there didn't seem to be any way out of this situation. "What is it you want you mad scientist?"

"O you might call me mad but I not, I on the breakthrough of the next step of genetic editing. And you large amounts of muscles is going to help me." Moira said as activated the machine and a purple stream started to suck out the DNA that she wanted painfully

Zarya gritted her teeth as the pain enveloped her, she fought back tears but only barely. "Stop this now you bitch" though her hissing threats meant little to nothing.

Moira just smile as she watch the tanker file up with the yellow liquid. Once it was full she stop the machine and put it in a mixer with the other DNA she had gather

Zarya lay on the table panting, she felt completely drained in every manner of the word. "W-what did you do to me?"

"I just took the DNA muscle mass of yours and added it to this." Moira said as she injected herself with the serum. The Irish scientist scream in pain and double over as she grow stronger

Zarya´s eyes grew wide as she saw the once thin scientist start to grow bigger. Much like herself, but as scary as it may have seemed....it was oddly arousing

Moira flex her new muscle."Lets see who´s strongest" Moira said as she rip Zarya from the table and throw her to the wall on the other side

Zarya grunted as she was tossed around against the wall, she gritted and ran up to Moira and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and throwing her against the wall she was just against

Moira quickly got on her legs again and this time she change her body type. She grow a snake body under her waist and grow bigger to over 25 feet in length, she attacking Zarya but much faster at her

Zarya gasped at the sudden change, completely taken by surprise by her sudden speed. "What the hell are you?"

"Your doom." Moira said as she wrap around Zarya´s leg and held her upside down and then slam her in to the ground

Zarya grunted as she was slammed against the ground, every part of her ached just from that alone. She felt dazed and weak, completely at Moira´s mercy. "P-please...."

Moira just grow two new arms and beat Zarya down in to a puddle

Zarya pants as she's left beaten to a pulp, she looks up at Moira and almost cries. "P-please stop...I'll do anything"

Moira grab her and drag her to the test chamber and throw her against the wall, before she press a button which injected adrenaline in to the Russian. "Then fight me I wanna test this my new power." Moira said going to her mirror form of Zarya

Zarya stood up, looking back at a mirror form of herself. "fine" with that simple word she ran at Moira, punching her square in the chest.  
Moira slid back a little and she responded with a kick to the guts and a series of punches

Zarya couldn't even make noises as the air was completely knocked out of her, she fell to the ground from the punches, bruised and bloodied, barely conscious.

Moira made more arms and lifted the bodybuilder up and throw her up in the air and punch her as she came down

Zarya grunted again as she was tossed and pummeled, she managed to stand herself up shakily, limping over to Moira as she weekly punched her face.

Moira just laugh as she got a spider body and pin the woman down to the floor with unnatural strength

Zarya struggled against Moira, she was already weaker than her to begin with, now she was exhausted and beaten, she was helpless

Moira smile as she rip the clothes of the Russian and a huge cock came out of her body and went towards Zarya´s pussy

Zarya writhed beneath Moira, gasping as she saw the huge cock coming towards her. "N-no please...dont"

Moira just smile as she enter Zarya’s hole and fuck her while she grow herself bigger and bigger. 

Zarya groaned in agony as she was stretched wide by the cock entering her. and gasped in shock as she felt Moira growing even bigger, the woman seemingly just growing for the sake of growing.

”Your will be the perfect breeding test.”

"W-what? no please don´t breed me."

Moira did’t care what the woman wanted as long as her testing went through she was happy. So she started to fuck Zarya hard while she kept growing almost reaching the roof

Zarya moaned as she was pounded by the now giant woman. she had never felt small in her life but now she felt absolutely puny

Moira just kept pounding as she change forms at will human or animal she got a kick from doing it and she loved it

Zarya's eyes rolled back as she was fucked every which way Moira wanted. there was very little she could do but take it, and despite everything...she started enjoying it, her moans of agony turning to moans of pleasure

Moira cry out in pleasure as she came pumping gallons of cum into Zarya

Zarya groaned even louder, her back arched as she came around Moira's cock, "Yeees!"

”You like that did’t you”

Zarya looked away ashamed, blushing brightly. "Y-yes i did"

”Look at me”

Zarya looks up at Moira, still blushing

”How dose it feel to have my children in you”

Zarya bit her lip, "it....feels good. I feel so full and warm"

”Your gonna be that for a long time”

"Y-yes ma'am"

Moira smile as she moved of her. ”What would you like to be fuck by now?”

Zarya thinks for a second, "i...would like you...bigger than me...to fuck me"

”Come on be more specific, more animistic, extra arms or cocks that sort of things. Or do you want me to just break you.”

"B-break me....please.....with four arms....and a giant horse cock"

Moira smile as she grow herself to 9 feet tall and grow a 4 foot horse cock and two extra arms. She grab Zarya and ram her cock up the Russian's ass and fuck her hard

Zarya screams in pure ecstasy as she squirts all over the floor, her legs quivering as shes already nearly senseless. "Yeeeeessss! Harder! Fuck me all the way through"

Moira went harder as her cock grow bigger to 7 feet pushing out of the Russian's mouth  
Zarya gagged as she felt the massive cock head pop out of her mouth. She came again at the feeling of being skewered, her eyes rolling and toes curling.

Moira kept brutally fucking the girl until she came showering them in cum.

Zarya moaned around the cock coming from her mouth. Her whole body shaking as she was showered in Moira´s thick cum. "Mmmmmmmph!"

(Time skip) For months Moira would fuck Zarya and watch as the woman gave birth to different types of genetic babies. There was’t a day when the Russian woman was getting fucked

Zarya was happy, she loved getting fucked by Moira in any imaginable way, and to top it off she was the breeding slave of Moira...Zarya couldn't be happier


	2. Chapter 2

Moira smile as she look over Widowmaker. She had have fun breaking Zarya but now she was going to break the annoying French sniper and she could´t wait to break her body and mind

Widowmaker looked up at Moira with shock and fear. It wasn't a secret what she did to Zarya. And judging by the look in her eyes, Moira planned to do the same thing to her. "And what, pray tell are you going to do cherie?  
"Experiment." Moira said as she change to a spider and drag Widow all the way to her lab and slam her against the wall hard

 

Widow gasped at Moira´s sudden change, struggling the whole way as she was dragged to Moira´s lab. When she was tossed against the wall her breath left her and she was struggling to breathe

 

Moira change to a horse and ran full sprint and ram Widow in to the wall before stamping her hard

Widow screamed in pain as she was rammed into the wall, falling in a heap in grunting in agony as she was stomped by the animal. "S-stoop"

Moira just smile a she change to s lamina and wrap around Widowmaker while her new twin cocks enter the woman’s holes.

"Noo!" Widows screams echoed in the room as she was speared by Moira´s cocks. She struggled but realized it was useless.

 

Moira just increase the grip harder until she heard bone’s snap and then she pounded into Widowmaker’ holes

Widow gasped as she felt bone after bone break in Moira`s grip. She quivered as she came around Moira´s cocks. Her pussy gushing like a fountain

 

Moira laugh as she pull out and throw widow at a wall but before the sniper hit it, Moira move over faster and slam her towards another. And again Moira moved over and hit her against another wall and so on and on until she slam widows broken body to the ground

 

Widow was beyond broken. Every bone felt like dust. Try as she might she could barely move. Blood covered her body as she looked up to Moira´s with tears in her eyes. "M-mercy...please"

 

Moira slider her massive body over as she change the lower part to a spider again.”there will be no mercy here widow.” As she stomp and impale her spike like legs

 

Widow howled in pain as she was impaled by the spider legs Moira grew. Pain didn't come close to describing what widow felt...it was utter brutality and degradation

 

Moira just smile as she throw her in to the test Chamber and follow in. She then started to grow bigger and bigger

 

Widow tried to look up, but she wished she hadn't. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she saw Moira grow larger by the second. "N-no...please...i cant take anymore

”Yes you can” Moira said with every step making the ground shake a little as a hug cock grow out from her crotch

 

Widow almost cried at that. The massive cock was way to big, it was going to tear her in half. Bur what could she do, she was already Moira´s Guinea pig

 

Moira grab widow and push her down on her cock, pushing the head in which was bigger then widow’s legs.

Widows mouth spread wide open, she tried to scream but all the air was pushed from her lunges. All she could do was pant and quiver in Moira´s grasp

 

Moira shout out her long tongue down widow’s mouth an change it to a cock ans throat fuck her hard

 

Widow gagged on Moira´s cock tongue, her body quivering in an intense orgasm. She wasn't expecting to actually get pleasure from this...yet she was

 

Moira kept going until she came and filled her up with more cum then she could ever handle

Widow's eyes almost popped from their sockets from how wide they grew. the shear volume of cum made her feel like an over-filled balloon about to pop. cum spewed from every orifice, dripping down widow's ruined body

 

Moira drop her on to the floor and change to a lamina again standing at 60 feet long. ”Want more”

Widow blinked and coughed up cum...she couldn't say yes. she didn't want to say yes but part of her wanted it...she was a slut for Moira's abuse

”Well” Moira said slamming the ground

Widow coughed more cum up, looking with pleading eyes, barely managing to croak out a single word. "more"

Moira smile a she tail wipe Widowmaker across the room, before grabbing her leg and repeatedly slam her into the ground. When she stop Widow was a broken mess. The sniper were moaning on the ground as most of her legs were broken and her mind was gone from all the orgasms she had from being abuse.

"Pl,,plea,,please more." Widow weakly said.

Moira wrap her tail around Widow and lifted her up and pull her twin cocks out and ram them into Widow´s broken holes and started to fuck her in to oblivion. Once she was done with the woman she was going to toss her away as she had no use for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one contains gore and snuff. If you don´t like it then don´t read this one

After Moira had mutated herself using Zarya´s DNA and various animals, she was loving when ever she use her power. But once ate Mercy and her mutation violently grew bigger there was a clear side effect to it, she had a huge hunger for human flesh as it not only tasted good for her but her power grew even bigger. And she had found the perfect target that she was going to not only eat but also fuck, the Antarctic scientist Mei. She had kidnap her and a taken her to an abounded building that was bigger then her old lab so she could go crazy with her transformation.

“Huh were I´am I.” Mei said as she woke up and look around, she was naked and strap to a table. She could see Moira looming over her, but there was something of with her. Her skin seems to be more scaly and her eyes we looking like that of an snake. “M,,Moira what´s going on?”

“O dear Mai, you are going to be my next test subject.”

“W..wait what no, let me go” Mei said as she tried struggle to no avail. Moira just giggle be fore she change her body to that of an centaur to which made Mei´s eyes widen at what she saw. “W-wh-what the hell is going on.”

“I have change myself to be the next evolution of humanity and you will make me evolve even more, but first there need to be some tender to the meat.” Moira said as she raise her legs and stomp on Mei repeatedly braking the Chinese woman´s bone and body. More then once did Moira have to use her healing ability's to keep Mei alive and every time she came back to reality she gasp in pain as Moira just kept stomping on her. After awhile Moira stop and moved her body over Mei and let her horse cock out and push it down Mei´s throat and started to brutalize fucking her, slamming her body towards the other woman´s face and crushing Mei´s face making her bleed again. Mei had trouble breathing as Moira´s thick cock was blocking her air ways, however she could feel herself getting wet from this. But she could´t cum as Moira slam into her and came pumping gallon after gallon of cum in her bloating her stomach up like a balloon. Moira then pull out and change her body to that of an lamina the new form that she loved and grew taller and taller standing 30 feet tall, she then wrap her tail around Mei´s body and squeezing her hard breaking bones again.

“Mm I love the smell of blood and the sound of bone´s breaking.” Moira said as she grew a few tentacle and push them into her holes and fuck her hard breaking her organs along the way pushing them out and destroying them. The only reason why she was alive was thanks to Moira´s healing ability, but even then Mei was in pain.

“Mm fuck this feels so good I can´t take it anymore.” Moira said as she lean down and bite Mei´s legs of her body, bone was getting crush as Moira grinned them to dust in her mouth and swallow them. She could feel the same feeling she had when she eat Angela but stronger. Moira´s body grew bigger and bigger standing at 60 feet tall she almost reach the roof, she had once again grew a pair of wings from her back and horn again, she look like the devil and it made Mei forgot the pain in her lower body. However Moira was not done she wanted more much more, so she lean down, pull her tentcals out and took another bite of Mei´s body, this time right under Mei´s breast. Mei was just living thanks to Moira, Moira grew again but not in length. This time she grew another head identical to the first one, she made out with herself as she turn her hand that held Mei into a mouth and eat her. Moira grew again bigger then she had ever been right through the roof at 100 feet she was a twin head lamina, she roar as she went after the civilian around the building eating them and growing in power.


End file.
